A Metallic Heart
by Spartan10007
Summary: James Winter; soldier serving the Great Uniter, skilled assassin and warrior, and lover to Kuvira. Follow James as he helps shape the Earth Empire and his destiny.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Hey everyone here's my go at a Legend of Korra story. First let's bring up the Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

N/A

Views:

N/A

We'll begin at the first episode of Season 4, and yes there will back backstory and flashbacks later on so don't worry.

* * *

 _I am a lion and I want to be free_

 _Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?_

 _Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep_

 _'Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be_

 _How can I sleep at night, there's a war inside my head_

 _I found the lion hidden right beneath my bed_

 _I will not hide myself form the tears that you have shed_

 _'Cause I am a lion and you are dead._

Hollywood Undead - Lion

* * *

As the train ran across the tracks Bolin entered the room with news.

"I got some good news. Two more Earth Kingdom States have agreed to join us." Bolin says, giving a salute.

"Excellent. Thank you Bolin." Baatar Jr. says, "We're 90% there Kuvira."

Another figure entered. Pitch black hair in a loose spiky fashion. Eyes that matched the color of his hair. A semi-muscular body that stood at 5'8'. Finally, he carried a Xiphos attached to his side on the left.

"Kuvira." The man says, kneeling.

"James, good to see you've made it back." Kuvira says, cracking the slightest of smiles wile placing the two green pieces of the Earth Kingdom.

"I have scouted the area ahead and found large boulders on the tracks. Probably bandits, so nothing we can't handle."

"That's great. Zhu Li, dish out some of that special celebration tea!" Varrick says.

Zhu Li offers some tea to Kuvira, who declines saying, "I won't celebrate until the Earth Kingdom is 100% reunited."

Everyone put their tea cups down, as the train lurched to a stop. James nodded his head to Kuvira who understood the message. It was the rocks. A follower of Kuvira enters the room.

"Apologies, but there are rocks on the tracks. it's most likely-"

"Bandits, we know." James interrupts, taking a step forwards, "If it is your order I will exterminate them."

James flicks the handle of the Xiphos showing the slightest bit of blade.

"No, that's fine. call off any troops you may have sent out. I'll handle this personally." Kuvira says.

James slides the bit of sword back into the sheath as he bows his head in acknowledgement. After wards James escorted Kuvira to a hatch that led to the roof, not noticing the glare from someone, and waiting at the ladder while she took care of the bandits. After a moment the fighting ended and James climbed up top and stood next to Kuvira.

"Exactly 1 minute." James says, giving Kuvira a kiss on the cheek.

"I thought I would be faster."

"Well the more people the longer it takes."

"Let's get these prisoners on the tracks."

After a brief moment all the bandits were lined up on the tracks with their hands sealed to the tracks by metal bands. With one fluid movement Kuvira collected all the metal bands covering the bandit's eyes. A woman looks up and recognizes Kuvira.

"You're, Kuvira." The Woman says.

"And you're the bandits who have been causing chaos where I have been trying to establish order."

The woman started to babble as Kuvira threw a metal band over the woman's mouth to silence her.

"You will not speak over the Great Uniter." James says.

"Thank you, but I can handle this." Kuvira responds to James as she removes the band.

"Please, take mercy on us." A man to the left says.

"Stop groveling as if this is the worst day of your life. This is a good day. I'm going to give you all the opportunity to rehabilitate yourselves, and become productive members of you nation. Right now, you're lost, but pledge your loyalty to me and I'll give you new purpose in life. Of course if you don't want to join you could always stay right here. hopefully someone saves you before the next train speeds through, but I wouldn't count on it."

With that they all decided to join and Kuvira is currently resting in her room when a knocking is heard.

"Enter."

In stepped Baatar Jr. with a nervous but determined look on his face.

"Kuvira, I'd like to discuss something." Baatar says.

"What is it Baatar?" Kuvira responds.

"It's about Jam-"

"That's all I'm going to hear."

"He came between us. You and I both know it. He's doesn't understand us. All he is is a soldier. He's expendable like everyone else."

"Don't forget your place. You are merely an adviser and therefore expendable."

With a hmph Baatar left, leaving an annoyed Kuvira. It was true that James created a rift between the two but Kuvira preferred James' soldier loyalty and how he always supported her and gave useful council.

Speak of the devil, James appeared in front of the open door and gave the side a few knocks.

"Hey, I ran into Baatar and he seemed mad. Did something happen?" James asks.

"No, he's just being a pain. Was there something that you wanted?" Kuvira replies.

"Actually yes." James says, closing the door after stepping inside, "I know that I'm just some outsider to a lot of people, but you've never doubted me. You even talk to me like a person. I also know that we've drifted closer to each other in a loving way. Which is why..."

James knelt down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful ring made of diamond.

"...Would you marry me?" James finishes.

Dumbfounded wasn't the right word, surprised was too far off, but shocked, yes shocked work just fine. She covered her mouth in shock before nodding.

"Y-Yes." Kuvira says, removing her glove and extending her left hand forwards so James can put the ring on.

After it's placed Kuvira marvels at the craftsmanship.

"This is incredible. Who made this?" Kuvira asks.

"It took a long time, but I made it. I wanted it to be something special." James responds.

In a moment of utter joy Kuvira envelops James in a crushing hug. James returns the hug and the two move slightly apart before kissing each other.

* * *

A.N. That's it for now. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but hey I like this idea so hopefully it'll come out soon.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. here we go everyone. Time for chapter 2. First off though, Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

9+

Let's get started. A bit of a warning because it gets dark later and I will bring up that topic briefly.

* * *

 _I'll stay away from this pain i came from,_

 _Can't run away from what's been said and done._

 _With all these days gone, been fighting so long,_

 _I can't break away from it all._

Hollywood Undead - Save me

* * *

After a quick love making session James left Kuvria's Room just as the train arrived at the Capital state of Yi. (A.N. Hey if Blazkowicz can did it in a storage room in Wolfenstein then it can happen on a train.) He met with Kuvira and Baatar and waited with them as the soldiers exited first. Finally Baatar exited the train first, followed by Kuvira, and lastly James. James stood by Kuvira while Baatar greeted his sister, and the two were not very happy to see each other.

"What a wonderful surprise. A happy reunion for my favorite couple." Kuvira says.

Baatar and Opal then star discussing betrayal and Kuvira stops the conversation from continuing.

"Please, Opal we're not here to bicker with you over something that happened 3 years ago. We're here to help this town just like you." Kuvira states.

"I hear how you've helped towns by conquering them." Opal counters.

"I know the rumors about me can be pretty nasty, but I am giving everyone in this nation a better future, and with Bolin's help and Baatar's ideas we're laying down the groundwork for the people to achieve their own greatness."

The Governor then appeared from the crowd.

"What are you doing here?" The Governor asks.

"You will address The Great Uniter with more respect." James says, resting his hand on the hilt of his Xiphos.

"It's fine James, no need to scare the poor man. Governor, I was wondering if you and I could talk." Kuvira says.

Kuvira then leads the Governor inside the train with James by her side. Baatar gave him a distasteful look which was once again un-noticed. Inside the train cart the Governor was seated with some papers in front of him.

"So Governor have you had time to re-think my generous offer?" Kuvira asks.

"Generous? You want to take everything. How is that generous?" The Governor replies.

"Governor your state has been overrun by bandits. they have you out-numbered and out-supplied. The question's not _if_ they'll take over, it's _when_ , unless you sign our deal. Agree to the terms and you'll have the full force of my army backing you. You will remain in charge, just under my supervision. I will save your life and the lives of your citizens. I think that's pretty generous."

The Governor throws the papers and ink to the side, and James grabs the hilt of his Xiphos in a battle stance.

"I know how you manipulate states and force them to join up under you. I know the only reason you want this region is because it's rich in ore. They might call you the Great Uniter, but you're destroying everything. I'll never turn the great state of Yi over to you." The Governor says.

"I'd advise you to calm down. My fiancee is a skilled swordsman." Kuvira responds calmly.

The Governor looks at James and takes notice of his battle stance.

"When he draws his sword he won't sheathe it until the enemy he is fighting is dead at his feet." Kuvira continues.

"He has a lot of pride, but pride won't save our people." James says, approaching the Governor, "Your pride won't stop the hordes as your city crumbles to the ground, and your pride certainly won't feed you hungry and starving when all that is left is rubble!"

It was times like these that made Kuvira love James even more. He was so passionate about things it made her even more convicted to her own cause.

"Please, get out of my state" The Governor says in a last attempt.

"You will perish unless you take my fiancee's generous offer." James finishes.

The Governor still refused to sign papers. He left with a mad expression on his face as James and Kuvira positioned themselves at the open door of the train.

"It's time to go. We're not wanted here." Kuvira says.

"What happened?" Bolin asks.

"It appears we can't make a deal right now." Kuvira says, about to walk away.

The young boy stopped them and Kuvira gave the contract to him, saying that they would stay at the border for one day, and that if they could get the Governor to sign it then they would get all the help they need.

While waiting James and Kuvira decided to spend some time together drinking some tea and talking.

"So, do you think they'll actually sign?" James asks.

"Yes, the Governor isn't stupid. He knows that he needs out supplies and men to survive." Kuvira responds.

"well, for what it's worth, I think you're doing a fine job."

"Thank you. there is...something going on in my mind though."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"well, since you've proposed and we intend on wedding...what do you think of having children?" Kuvira asks hopefully.

"It's a bit early to think about that, but I would love to have a little boy or girl one day." James says, placing his hand on Kuvria's.

"They'd have their father's skills." Kuvira compliments.

"They'd also have their mother's charm and intelligence." James replies.

Kuvira starts to undress when a knocking is heard.

"That damn door, who is it!" Kuvira asks/shouts.

"It's Bolin. We've received word that the Governor signed the contract." Bolin says.

With they Kuvira and James flew into action. The train was brought back to Yi where supplies and men were being un-loaded. it warmed James' heart to see the citizens smiling faces. Taking a fruit he gives it to a small child who accepts the food and gives him a hug before running off. From a distance he could see Kuvira standing in front of the state giving a speech.

After the small speech a banner is placed on the entry gate. After everything had been settled James and Kuvira, along with the other select few left on the train and headed for Republic City. This time the two decided to relax in James' room.

James is currently in his casual clothing, which is basically no armor. Kuvira followed the same idea and soon the two were finally relaxed. They decide to just lie down on the bed, with James holding Kuvira in his arms.

"Say Kuvira, I was wondering. Are you really going to step down?" James asks.

"Of course not. Do you really expect me to hand over everything I've done to that prince? I even booked us the Presidential Suite." Kuvira replies.

"'Booked us'? Sounds like you want me with you while we're there."

"That's right. You aren't getting away from me that easily."

"Hahaha, wouldn't dream of it."

Kuvira then positioned her hand on a certain spot and got the reaction she wanted. After another love session they lay n each others arms naked and sweaty.

"Well, that'll help us get that little boy or girl." Kuvira says.

"Yeah..."

"James, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right. I know you're thinking about you brother. Don't make yourself sad, it's not healthy."

"How can I not? You know my story; I lost my parents when I was young and I only had my brother left. He killed himself years later from Cactus Chew."

"Sshh, just rest. Just think about the little child running around with a wooden sword playing with his father."

"Alright...I'll try." James says, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

(A.N. Ok, not the end of the chapter but I do want to bring something up. Guys, if any of you feel sad or have any thoughts of self harm please, PM me, talk to me, I don't mind. An actual friend of mine did self harm to himself, we could all see the scars on his wrists, and he stopped not because the adults intervened but because I gathered our very very small group of friends [like 3] and talked to him. I haven't seen him in a while but last I saw he was fine. So please, if anyone that reads my stories has any kind of issue please do not hesitate to PM me. I, myself, am semi-tired...so think about what that means. I think that's enough for now. I've taken up enough of your time.)

When James woke up he found Kuvira gently resting beside him. The door suddenly opened as Baatar stood at the frame looking completely surprised.

"What the hell!? Haven't you heard of knocking?" James whispers, covering up Kuvira with the blanket.

"I didn't expect you to be here with anyone else! Also what the hell is going on?" Baatar nearly yells.

"I'm relaxing with my fiancee. Is that a problem?" James asks.

"F-Fiancee? WHAT!" Baatar actually yells, waking up Kuvira slightly.

"Honey, turn off the light. I know that we're not at Republic City yet." Kuvira says groggily.

Baatar quietly left the room and glared at James, which again went un-noticed, as he shut the door.

"Thanks..." Kuvira says, falling back asleep.

James; however, couldn't fall back asleep with the thought of Baatar lingering in his mind. He wondered what Baatar wanted to talk about in the first place,, and whatever it was it probably wasn't good.

eventually Kuvira woke up completely, not remembering her previous waking. After re-armoring she gave James a kiss on the lips before leaving. From there Kuvira went to her own room where she finished some paperwork. She then rested her hand on her stomach and thought of what it would be like to be a mother. She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face, and imagine herself in a large field watching James chase around their son or daughter. It was a beautiful memory.

Eventually the train did finally arrive at Republic City, and they made their way to the hotel. Bolin greeted Republic City with his booming voice as Kuvira and James looked over some papers with an adviser. James could see Bolin talking with, who he assumed to be, his brother but paid little attention to them. He could also see Baatar talking with his mother, probably trying to brag.

"Excuse me for a moment." James says to Kuvira before approaching the two.

"I'm just glad that she's stepping down." James hears from Suyin.

"Excuse me, but my name is James Winter. I serve with Kuvira along side Baatar here. It's a pleasure to meet you." James greets.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My son hasn't mentioned you before." Suyin states.

"It must have slipped his mind. Anyways, I just wanted to meet you before continuing with business. I'm sure you understand." James says.

"Of course. Enjoy your stay." Suyin responds.

James returns to Kuvira, who finished the small bit of paperwork and signed them in. Before they could leave the prince approached them. This was going to be an interesting conversation.

* * *

A.N. Alright that's it for now folks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because it was enjoyable for me to write. And remember by PM box is always open for anyone who needs a shoulder to lean on.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Hello all, time for the next chapter. Let's bring up the Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

41+

We left off with the prince coming to chat. I wanted to cut off there last chapter due to that fact that the 2,000+ words had been reached. Anyways let's begin.

* * *

James watched in boredom as the young prince started talking.

"I hope I'm not out of order saying this, but you're pretty easy on the eyes for a military type." Prince Wu says to Kuvira, "I'll put in a good word for you with the hotel staff maybe get you a little upgrade. I've been living here for years they love me."

"I won't be needing your help. We've already reserved the Presidential Suite." Kuvira says, without even looking at the young prince.

"Well I think someone is pulling your chain gumdrop, because I'm in the presidential suite."

Kuvira finally turns her head to look at Wu and says, "Not anymore, I had you moved out."

"Wait what? Ken where's all my stuff?"

"We moved you into a very nice Junior Suite on the 7th floor."

"Junior Suite?"

"Something you should know about me," Kuvira says, "I always get what I want."

"Kuvira, your room is ready." James says.

"It appears that I must be going." Kuvira says, leaving with the two other soldiers and James.

Soon they reached the room, and Kuvira dismissed the other soldiers while James stayed. The two then entered the room and immediately noticed how lavish and decorative it was.

"Well, I guess the rich and mighty like their decorations." James says, looking at a vase, "Give me a barrack room any day."

"Come now James, it isn't all bad. We have all this space to ourselves. Doesn't that make you happy?"

"Yes, I suppose so. I just need to relax and lower my guard for once."

"I think I can help you with the relaxing." Kuvira says, pulling James into the bedroom.

After an hour James and Kuvira re-armored and James asks, "So, I'm guessing that we're going to hide our relationship from the people."

"Yes, but only for now. When things are more stabilized we'll announce it together."

Soon Kuvira found herself sitting at the Coronation. She was then called up to accept a medal, and decided to speak her mind.

"Growing up in Zhao Fu with Suyin Beifong I learned through the idea of a royal family passing a title over from one generation to the next was archaic and that technology and innovation should be what drives a nation forward. It was the pathetic rule of kings and queens that caused the Earth Kingdom to descend into such incredible disarray. It's taken me 3 years to get it back on track, and there's no way I'm going to allow it to slip back into the dark ages. I'd like to make an announcement to the world. The earth Kingdom is no more, and from here on out this man *gestures to Prince Wu* has no authority." Kuvira says.

Wu starts talking about his royal brooch.

"I have created a new Earth Empire, and I will continue to lead it into the future myself. Bringing about a new era of prosperity to my people." Kuvira says.

The supporters in he crowd stood up and applauded Kuvira.

"And let me assure my fellow leaders of one thing." Kuvira continues, tearing off the medal with her bending and hovering it in front of her, "Anyone who crosses our borders, or stands in our way, will be crushed." Kuvira finishes.

Kuvira then had Bolin, Varrick, Baatar, and James meet her in the suite for a meeting afterwards. First she spoke to James and Baatar in private then went to the main room to find Varrick leaving with some Spirit Vines and Bolin with a worried look on his face.

"You look worried Bolin." Kuvira states.

Bolin stands up and says, "Yeah, well, I just have some misgivings about how you ambushed Tenzin and the other leaders."

"You believe in the work that we've done in the Earth Empire, right Bolin?" Kuvira asks.

"I do, but..."

"Then stick with me, I'm going to need you help now more than ever. Raiko and the other leaders want to bully us into accepting some idiot king, who will serve them but neglect the people. We have to stand strong against them."

While Kuvira was talking with Bolin James left to get the train ready for departure. While doing so he ran into Baatar.

"Baatar. Sorry, but I'm busy getting recruits, supplies. You know, useful things." James says.

"I'd like to talk to you." Baatar says.

"Then talk."

"I want you to stay away from Kuvira."

"Hah, really? What makes you think I'll do that?"

"If you don't I can damage her reputation. How do you think the press would react when they find out the Great Uniter was taking men to her bed every other night."

"Playing dirty huh? You know that I need to talk with her about the operations."

"That's all well and good, just keep everything professional and we won't have a problem."

James resisted pulling out his Xiphos and stabbing Baatar. Baatar was merely an adviser, and if given the command James would gladly kill him. Baatar then left with a smirk on his face, while James left to go train.

The training room James entered was empty. It was actually to be expected since there were multiple training rooms. James activated a metal ball shooter, made for evasion practice. Things were going well until he let one ball struck him in the back of the head. He could see his brother standing at the doorway, looking at him with an emotion James couldn't place.

"K-Kevin?" James asks.

He approached the downed James and placed a hand over the small bruise. James slightly winced in pain and looked up to now see Kuvira looking at him worriedly.

"James, what are you doing?" Kuvira asks with concern evident in her voice.

"Just training, I'm fine. Took a strike to the head is all."

"James you called me Kevin. What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just need some rest."

James left the training room and went to his room, where he unceremoniously passed out on his bed.

* * *

[Dream/Flashback]

James entered the hut he and his brother were living at.

"Hey bro, I got some food and water." James says, placing the small pouch in Kevin's lap.

Kevin ate some of the food greedily.

"See, this is what that cactus stuff does to you. Why don't you let me get you help?" James asks.

"I don't need any help. I've got you to look out for me." Kevin replies.

"Yeah right. I'm gonna get some sleep."

In the middle of the night James heard someone chocking and woke up to see Kevin writhing on the floor.

"Oh sh*t." James says, rushing to his brother's side.

He quickly tries to get him to puke out the drugs, but looses hope when Kevin starts to stop moving. The last thing James saw was his brother's pleading eyes and how scarred he looked as he took his final breath.

* * *

James woke up with a start and ran to a bathroom before throwing up.

"Dammit...I need to get ready for battle."

After some time the train arrived at their destination, and James organized the infantry into battle formation. The mechs and blimps were also called in and James stood at the front line with the troops and watched as the train ran over his head.

"*Sigh*, let's hope negotiations go well." James says to a nearby sergeant.

"Yes, sir."

"Please, drop the 'sir' I'm a soldier just like all of you."

Eventually Kuvira returned and called James over for a meeting with Baatar and Bolin. Kuvira had to tell Bolin about the much more unpleasant things that went on and went as far as to question his loyalty and threaten him. Bolin was dismissed and James spoke up after he left.

"He is young, so he still has that innocence." James says.

"He's a grown man, he can deal with it." Baatar responds.

James just stays quiet and leaves, giving Kuvira a sad look. The night passed uneventfully but the next day the Avatar came to visit. She came bearing an offering of peace and Kuvira. while that was going on James was sharpening and cleaning his sword. Later he received word that Bolin, Varrick, and Zhu Li were caught trying to escape and that Zhu Li was now officially working for Kuvira.

Late at night Suyin tried to take out Kuvira in the middle of the night but was thwarted. after everything finally calmed down Kuvira went to see James.

"James, talk to me. What is going on? All our conversations are strictly business and it's starting to agitate me." Kuvira says.

James, practicing with his sword, stopped mid-swing and sheathed his weapon.

"Alright, I should have told you sooner but there was never a good time." James responds.

"What is it?"

"Baatar is threatening to discredit you unless I stay away. He's jealous, and has an obvious disdain for me."

"So that's what this is all about. James, you should know that I don't care what Baatar says. He's a small fish and very few people would actually believe him."

"I was just looking out for you."

"I can handle myself. You know that."

James sat down on his bed and rested his head on his hands. Kuvira sat down next to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You're too stressed. You put up this act of a soldier and never let yourself relax."

"I'll relax when I'm dead."

"I don't think you need to be dead to feel some relaxation." Kuvira says, starting to undress.

"Now? Of all times?"

"Why not? We have a great battle ahead and I need my right hand man feeling confident. Let me help you."

"...Alright."

The two made soft love that night, holding each other close. The next morning Kuvira traveled through a tunnel back to her own tent after re-armoring. There was something that she didn't want to tell James yet. She hadn't bled in a while and that could only mean one thing.

After a few hours Kuvira stood before the Avatar and her allies while she had her army behind her and James to her right.

"Kuvira, I offer myself as you champion." James says.

"Are you sure?" Kuvira asks.

"Yes." James turns to the men and women, "My fellow soldiers. You know me as I know you. I have fought beside you, bled beside you, but now I will fight for you. Our great Uniter has given me the honor to be her Champion. I shall fight for the glory of the Earth Empire!"

The soldiers let out a cheer for James.

"Avatar Korra. I ask that we fight one-on-one. I will not use my bending, nor my sword, but you may use your complete arsenal." James says.

"You're on." Korra responds.

James hands Kuvira his Xiphos and steps onto the battlefield. Korra does the same and the two bow to each other. Korra then starts by sending two air blasts at James, who merely dodged them and charged forwards. He then sent a quick jab at Korra's shoulder, cutting off the bending temporarily.

Korra found it interesting how he was able to run so fast with the heavy armor on. The used their legs and other hand to launch a barrage of air, fire, and rock. James avoid each attack successfully and lands a quick blow to Korra's other shoulder. After that James gives a swift kick to Korra's leg, knocking her down. He then straighten's his hand, going to the neck when a blast of air knocks him all the way back to Kuvira.

"You broke our agreement. Attack!" Kuvira says.

The Earth Empire forces surged forwards only to be met by a tornado blocking them. Kuvira tossed James his sword, who grabbed it and re-attached it to his belt. soon a flying Bison appeared and the troops moved forwards. Unfortunately they escaped, but they had achieved victory.

"Zhao Fu is ours!" Kuvira says, raising her fist into the air. Everyone cheered out in victory as they took the city and gathered it's citizens.

Kuvira gave an announcement about what would happen if they did not bow, and James watched as Baatar confronted his father, who refused to bow.

"Bow to her, do it! She is your rightful leader." Baatar says.

"I am so disappointed in you Junior." Baatar Senior says before being taken away with his other son.

After that event Kuvira, Baatar, James, and Zhu Li met to discuss the plans for the Spirit Vines. Zhu Li was assigned as Baatar's new assistant. Later than night James and Kuvira decided to sleep together. Nothing special besides sleeping in each others arms with plans for a successful future in their minds.

* * *

A.N. Alright everyone that's it for now. I had to do some small research on pregnancy and how I cold fit it in, so...yeah. I did my homework.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Hello once more, here's the next chapter. First, though, is the Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

60+

Last we left off Kuvira took Zhao Fu. I'm going to extend the time a few months, give or take, so that the timing works well. This'll give Republic City more time to prepare too. Let's begin

* * *

 _I wish I could have quit you, I wish I never missed you_

 _And told you that I love you every time I f***ed you_

 _The future that we both drew and all the sh*t we've been through_

 _Obsessed_ _with the thought of you the pain just grew and grew_

 _..._

 _How could you do this to me? Look at what I made for you_

 _It never was enough and the world is what I gave you_

 _I used to be love struck, now I'm just f***ed up_

 _Pull up the sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts._

Hollywood Undead - Black Dahlia

* * *

After Kuvira stabilized everything she focused her efforts on making the super-weapon. Since it was made using Spirit Vines then the most logical place to retrieve them in abundance would be at the Swamp. She decided to take her Blimps and fly to her destination. On the trip there she found James shining his sword in his room and decided to tell him the news.

"Why am I always catching you cleaning that thing?" Kuvira asks.

"I like to keep it in prime condition, even when I haven't used it." James replies.

"Well, I have some news that'll interest you greatly."

"Really? Don't tell me...ah, the Avatar surrendered."

"Hmph. I wish, but no, something even better."

"Well what is it?"

"You remember when we talked about having a child?"

"Yeah, what abo-...no, nohoho. You aren't..."

"Yes, I'm pregnant."

James lifted Kuvira up into the air and spun her around.

"This is great news. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet? Have you even seen a doctor yet? Have you been feeling alright?"

"James, I'm fine. No I haven't seen a doctor yet, but it's one of those things you just know. If it will ease your mind I'll see a doctor and have them give me a check up."

"Alright, that'll work. Wow, I'm going to be a father."

Kuvira met with her personal doctor at the Infirmary who confirmed that she was pregnant. He also said it was too early to tell if it was a boy or girl, but swore to keep it a secret and didn't make any reports about her even being there. The Blimps then arrived at the Swamp, and after a scan by Baatar the Earth Empire Mechs started harvesting the vines.

Over the following days the vines were harvested and a the super-weapon was being created. So far there were minor problems with cracked equipment and other small complications. Kuvira hid her pregnancy well by having James oversee the projects in her stead. Of course she did make appearances to make sure everything was going as planned, and she added some frontal armor that covered the growing bump well.

James personally oversaw her training with the new armor so that she could still pose a threat to her enemies.

Currently Kuvira is currently visiting the secret-weapon with James and two mechs.

"I didn't expect you to check in until tomorrow." Baatar says.

"I just wanted to check in to make sure everything was on track." Kuvira responds.

"We've had a few minor malfunctions, but everything'll be ready for the test tomorrow."

Kuvira looks to Zhu Li.

"You've been working on this the entire time Zhu Li. What do you think the problem is?" Kuvira asks.

"It's a very complex machine. There are bound to be some bugs to work out."

"But you're doing everything you can to fix things correct?"

"Of course your greatness."

"Tell the troops and factory workers to attend tomorrows demonstration. I want them all to witness this incredible new weapon in action."

That night James and Kuvira lay together on her bed.

"So, what do you think we should name our child if they're a boy?" James asks.

"Hmm, how about Ronin?" Kuvira suggests.

"Yeah, heh it'd be funny if his future friend start calling him 'The Rock'" James jokes.

(A.N. I can smell what The Rock is cooking, can you? lol)

"How about Kumara if it's a girl." Kuvira suggests.

"That sounds like a great idea. Come on, let's get some sleep." James says, covering both of them with the blanket.

The next morning Everyone gathered to witness the super-weapon's testing. It could now officially be called a Spirit Railgun. It took two train tracks to move it forwards and James, Zhu Li, Baatar, and Kuvira were positioned on top of it.

"Congratulations on all of your hard work. This weapon is proof that the Earth Empire is the strongest nation in the world, and believe me this is only the beginning." Kuvira says, causing the crowd to cheer.

Baatar then pushed a lever forwards, charging up the Spirit Railgun. The Spirit Railgun suddenly started beeping, and Baatar investigated to find a part missing.

"This could cause the entire weapon to fail?" Kuvira asks.

"It could cause it to explode." Baatar replies.

James turned to Zhu Li and approached her.

"What do you know about this?" James demands.

"Nothing." Zhu Li says, as calm as ever.

Kuvira lifts out the part in question from Zhu Li's shirt pocket.

"You swore your loyalty to me and I gave you a chance at greatness." Kuvira says, "This is how you repay me?"

"You're a monster, I regret nothing." Zhu Li says with a defiant look on her face.

James tosses her to Baatar.

"Chain her up in the target Town. She can see how the weapon works. Up close and personal." Kuvira says.

Suddenly, a beeping could be heard.

"The prison." James says, already running, "I'm on it."

Kuvira continued to oversee the firing of the weapon. Baatar then tried to call off the test, when someone bent rocks and hit the Spirit Railgun, knocking the beam off course. Kuvira looked to find the Beifongs and other prisoners fighting her soldiers.

Suyin then flung a rock at Kuvira and she dodged to the side. The two then battled it out on top of the Spirit Railgun as James came back from the prison. He saw the two battling and ran over to assist.

Meanwhile on top of the weapon Suyin had flung a large object at Kuvira, who threw it over herself and dodged a few more metal shards before turning some of her own shards into a sword and attacking. She then successfully threw Suyin off the Spirit Railgun, but was distracted by James approaching her, and didn't see the rock Suyin threw while falling.

The rock then struck Kuvira in the abdomen as she fell to the ground. James, in complete rage, unsheathed his Xiphos completely and jumped off the Spirit Railgun. He then charged forwards and stopped in front of the troops as they surrounded them.

To everyone's surprise the ground shook and knocked everyone down. James got back up and just barely missed one of them with his sword. He then bends a rock and ries throwing it at the fleeing assailants which failed miserably. James then quickly returns to Kuvira's side.

"Kuvira, we need to get you to the Blimp. Just hold on." James says, lifting her up and heading for the Blimp.

James ordered everyone to get the Spirit Railgun attached to the Giant Mech. He brought Kuvira to the doctor, who took her to treat her.

while the doctor did his work James went to continue his own agenda. Within a day the Giant Mech had been outfitted with the Spirit Railgun, and he whole force of the Earth Empire was mobilized. He took control of the Giant Mech as they all marched towards Republic City. Kuvira appeared after a few days of travel in the Command Center and pulled James away while another soldier took command.

Kuvira brought them to an empty hallway. She started tearing up and James knew what happened.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have been there. I should have watched you back." James says, wrapping Kuvira in a hug.

"I don't blame you. It was my fault for letting my guard down. I buried him at the town."

"Wait, him?"

"Yes, it was a boy."

James hugged Kuvira even tighter.

"I'll wipe them off the face of the earth. I swear it."

The two returned to the Command Center and Kuvira took control. After a brief brush with the Avatar they made it to the Border of Republic City. Baatar was sent to negotiate Republic City's surrender, but didn't arrive. A radio call from the Avatar said they were keeping him hostage. James tracked the signal to a building and Kuvira fired upon it.

"We're coming for you President Raiko. I hope you're ready. Oh you too Suyin, I will take great pleasure in ending you life as well." James says.

Kuvira nods in agreement. The Giant mech crossed through the water while the smaller ones used the bridge. Soon Air Benders approached form the left flank as they got on land. Kuvira turned the Giant Mech to face them and fired the Spirit Railgun. It caused them to scatter in various locations. Some of them made it and Kuvira tried swatting them away.

The Air Benders threw their balloons, exploding small paint stains and covering the glass.

"Clear the glass." James orders.

Water started pouring out to clear the paint but it was taking some time. Suddenly the left side of the Giant Mech lurched a bit. Then they could hear the Air Benders blasting a continuous flow of air at the chest, trying to tip them back. Kuvira fired the Spirit Railgun in a wide arc and only hit some buildings far back. The air then came again a full blast, almost successfully knocking the Giant Mech over but failed due to the surrounding buildings to grab onto.

Kuvira then aims the Spirit Railgun once more at the building and completely demolished it. She then found the survivors and launched another blast only to miss. They continued on, only to have the smaller Mechs being stopped by an EMP wave. Kuvira then ordered the 3rd and 4th Mech platoons to move in and continue the sweep.

Later the two platoon reported in, and the source of the EMP had been found on top of Future Industries Tower. Kuvira started the Giant Mech forwards. Both James and Kuvira could see the small group in front of them, and charged the Spirit Railgun while aiming it at the Avatar. The shot was fired, but the Avatar merely backpedaled and took cover behind some buildings.

Large stones could be felt hitting the Giant Mech as Kuvira raised the left arm to defend. More Air Benders showed up and the rocks kept coming. Kuvira aimed and charged a shot at the Avatar, but was interrupted by Air Benders pushing the Spirit Railgun down so the blast hit the ground. Kuvira and James looked around and saw a little boy's face against one of the windows.

Kuvira tried smacking his, but he evaded and the Giant Mech hit itself. Kuvira then fired a blast at he boy but instead knocked two other Air Benders out of the sky. The giant Mech continued forwards, but was knocked down to the side by a large falling building. The Giant mech broke through the rubble after a moment and Kuvira stared them down.

From there Kuvira held off the Earth Benders and Air Benders until some sort of flying machines came after them. Kuvira fired a blast but misses and they start trying to cut multiple holes into it. Kuvira was led to some bridges, and was surprised by the Avatar freezing the Giant Mech as it fired into the air, damaging one of the flying machines.

One of the flying machines latched on to an exposed part of the Giant Mech and started cutting.

"I need more power. they're cutting in. More power." Kuvira says.

The right arm started to move, breaking off some chunks of ice slowly. Finally the hand broke free, but James stopped Kuvira.

"What are you doing?" Kuvira asks, shocked.

"Let them come. I will deal with them." James replies, resting his hand on his Xiphos.

Kuvira nods and sits down in a meditative style while James leaves, intent on finding the intruders and ending them.

* * *

A.N. Alright, that is it for now. I'm wondering how I should continue this after the last chapter. I do hear there is a season 5 but it'll be in a book form of sort. Here's to hoping they bring it back as a cartoon eventually.

Reviews wold be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Hello everyone. Here's another chapter for y'all. If anyone has any suggestions on how to continue I'll take them into consideration. Anyways, Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

130+

I'm hoping that once the comic book is finished they bring back Legend of Korra in a cartoon form. Anyways, let's begin.

* * *

James left the Command Center and went to where the weapon resided. He then sat down and waited for them to arrive. Sure enough Suyin and Lin arrived, and the former recognized him.

"You're James Winter, correct?" Suyin says.

"That's correct. Suyin. I will end your life and avenge my son." James responds, unsheathing his Xiphos and throwing the sheath into the large pit.

An Earth Empire Soldier attacked from behind, and Lin went to fight him.

"What are you talking about? I never killed anyone."

"Lies! You killed my child before he even came into this world."

"Wait, who was the woman?" Suyin asked, fearing the answer.

"You know who it was."

James charged forwards, slicing to the right before swinging around and stabbed at Suyin. She dodged the attacks and tried to bend the sword.

"That won't work. Same material as the Mech." James says, rushing forwards again.

Suyin was able to toss James away, and he hung from a wall. Suyin took that moment to crush the mechanisms and remove the ammo.

"I can feel it. the Avatar is making her move." James says, climbing away, "We'll finish this battle another time."

James started climbing, and right on time as the arm was completely dislodged and thrown away. He made it just in time to see Kuvira throw the Avatar in a control panel. Staying down, James realized that this was her battle to fight. He continued to watch the two battle it out until the whole Mech started to shake. Someone had messed with the Spirit Core.

After a brief moment the whole half of the Giant Mech blew up, sending the top flying into some buildings before crashing to the ground. James helped move Kuvira outside with the Avatar as he lay her down.

"It's over, call off your army and surrender to President Raiko." Korra says.

Kuvira bends a chunk of rock at Korra and James aims his Xiphos at her. The rocked caused Korra to roll over the other side, and James and Kuvira ran off. Jame held on to Kuvira and the two ran though some vine covered buildings as they hear the Avatar telling them to surrender.

"Never, we can make it through these vines." James says.

Once they move through they see the Spirit Railgun, and they both get the same idea. After getting on they lure the Avatar in and fire a blast, missing her. The vines suddenly sprang to life and re-directed the Spirit Railgun's aim. Kuvira tries shutting it off but can't, and soon both are flung off to the ground. They see the blast heading right for them, and James covers Kuvira with his body in a feeble attempt to protect her.

They are both surprised to see the Avatar protecting them and blocking the blast with Air Bending. A seismic explosion then ensues, covering a large area. The energy then goes back to the swamp area as a bright light shoots up into the sky with green and yellow strands.

All three of them find themselves in the Spirit World, and James catches Kuvira from falling.

"What happened?" Kuvira asks James.

"Apparently all that energy must have opened a new Spirit Portal. We're lucky to be alive." James says, letting her go as she re-claimed her balance.

"Why would you save me, after everything I did to you?" Kuvira asks Korra.

"I guess I so much of myself in you." Korra replies.

"We are nothing alike."

"Yes we are. we're both fierce and determined to succeed, sometimes without thinking things through."

"This isn't how I wanted things to end." Kuvira says, kneeling on the ground, "If you had all just surrendered none of this would have happened."

Korra and Kuvira continue talking as James just lets them get it out of their system. Soon they all left, with James taking Kuvira, even though Korra suggested she do it. After exiting the portal the Avatar was greeted by her friend and family. Mechs then appeared, surrounding them.

"Awaiting your orders."

"Stand down, this battle is over. We owe the Avatar our lives. Her power is above anything I could hope to achieve. I'll accept any punishment that seems fit." Kuvira says.

Kuvira was then hand cuffed by Lin while Suyin approached James.

"I'm deeply sorry for what I've done, but you must have understood the circumstances." Suyin says.

"Yes, in my anguish and hate I wanted you dead, but now I don't feel anything." James says, looking at his Xiphos.

"That looks like an expertly made blade." Suyin comments.

"It was my brothers. it was the one good thing he made in his life."

James handed the sword to Suyin, who then hand cuffed him. While the two were being taken away Korra could sense a new spirit entering through the portal. She turned around to see a man, similar to how Iroh looks like a normal human, with very familiar features.

"Who are you?" Korra asks, "I don't think I've met or read about you before."

"You haven't. My name is Kevin, and I finally found my way out of the Void."

"Wait, what's the Void?" Korra asks.

"It's a place where after one dies, or in on the bring of death, goes to face their own judgement. I had been there wallowing in my own self pity until I realized that James was still alive, and I could feel him. Knowing this I put my demons in the past to rest, and here I am."

"Wait, you know James?" Who is that again?" Korra asks Tenzin.

"He's the man being taken away with Kuvira. I would like to speak with him if that's ok." Kevin states.

"Of course, follow me." Korra says.

Korra then leads Spirit Kevin to the prisoners and quickly caught their attention.

"Suyin, Li, I'd like to introduce you to someone." Korra says.

"Who the heck is it?" Lin asks.

James sees the very familiar person standing before him as he feels tears start falling from his eyes.

"K-Kevin.." James says, falling to the ground on his knees.

Kevin walks up to James and kneels next to him.

"Hey bro, sorry it took me this long." kevin says.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I let you die. I should have ignored you and brought help. I should have done something." James says.

"It's alright. I was stupid back then, but now. now we have a chance to re-connect once more. How about it, brother?" Kevin says, standing up and extending his hand.

James stands up as well and grabs his brothers hand, shaking it.

"Yeah, when this is all over, we'll be a real family again." James replies.

All the prisoners were then loaded up onto a large truck and taken away. A few days passed, and James and Kuvira were given a special cell to themselves since they were some of the leaders. While in jail they were interrogated, of course, and James let it slide that he was the on that kept Kuvira from attacking the Humming Bird.

Later that day He was visited by Mr. Sato himself, and the two hit it off in no time. Kevin also came to visit, playing games of Pai Cho together for hours.

Kuvira was just happy that they weren't separated. maybe that was due to the fact that a wedding took place and no one wanted to be so cruel as to separate the two who were obviously in love.

The sentence had been lowered to number of years due to the Avatar's intervention. While that time passed James and Kuvira were allowed to have a small wedding, and were finally married.

James started writing a novel about their journey and knew that even though they were in prison, things were going to ge better. So the two wait until they're finally allowed to be let back into the world, as at peace as they could be.

* * *

A.N. Ok, that'll be something of an ending for now. Remember give me some suggestions, because otherwise I'll need to rely on my own imagination. If no one reviews then I'll says, it's been a cool short ride, and I hope to see you all again.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter.


End file.
